Toile Ecteur à l'école des sorciers
by natiwan
Summary: Tu te sens l'âme d'une Mary-Sue ? Tu te dis que si tu avais eu des lunettes rondes et des cheveux en bataille tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de 7 tomes pour faire taire un type qui n'a même pas de nez ?  Voici la fic dont TU es le héros.
1. Objectif : intégrer Poudlard

_N/A : Un petit jeu pour les fêtes ! Pour le dé n'hésitez pas à vous servir d'un dé en ligne -)._

_En espérant amuser quelques personnes, c'est l'unique but de ce « truc » !_

Chapitre 1 : Objectif : intégrer l'école.

**Introduction**

Les chaussettes font partie de ces choses qui nous pourrissent la vie au quotidien. Je m'explique : déjà il faut les choisir le matin alors qu'on ne les voit pratiquement jamais, sauf quand on a beaucoup changé durant l'été. Ensuite, elles ont toujours des trous à des endroits désagréables, au bout là, juste de telle façon que le gros orteil se coince dedans et sorte à moitié, et ça, ben ça fait drôlement mal ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de cette histoire de paires… j'imagine que vous aussi ça vous fait enrager quand vous étendez une lessive ? Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui : l'histoire !

Alors je vais commencer par le début. Je me présente, je suis le narrateur de cette fic sur laquelle tu as eu l'étrange idée de cliquer. Et toi ? Et bien oui, toi, tu en es le héros. D'ailleurs si on s'en tient aux statistiques tu en es très certainement plutôt l'héroïne, mais ne chipotons pas. Je commence par t'avertir : cette fic est ensorcelée. Si tu triches, tu te retrouveras avec le visage couvert de furoncles qui laisseront deviner le mot « tricheur(se) ! ». Hermione m'a refilé sa formule et j'avoue que je la maîtrise assez bien désormais. Tu dois aussi savoir que ces mots abritent un charme puissant qui apporte paix, joie, amour et tout plein de petites fleurs à quiconque prendra le temps de laisser une petite review.

Puisqu'il faut bien en passer par là je vais te donner quelques conseils (des conseils du genre obligatoires mais j'essaie d'être diplomate, l'auteur m'a obligé !). Si tu veux continuer (tu penseras aussi à signer la décharge en annexe, celle qui stipule que ni moi ni l'auteur ne sommes responsables de ce qu'il adviendra de toi), il faudra te munir d'un papier, d'un crayon et d'un dé à 6 faces, un dé classique quoi. Tu seras invité(e) à t'en servir par ce signe en gras: **[dé]**. Je te conseille aussi d'avoir une feuille et un crayon pour noter tout ce que tu pourras acquérir au fil de l'histoire, tout ce qui peut te différencier, tu seras invité(e) à noter par le signe en gras : **[note]**. Ensuite, le principe est simple : tu lis la situation, puis tu choisis une réponse à ladite situation. Devant la réponse il y a un numéro, tu n'as plus qu'à aller à ce numéro pour continuer ton histoire. Normalement, même toi tu devrais t'en sortir.

Pourquoi ai-je commencé par te parler de chaussettes ? Ne t'imagines pas que c'était juste pour me la jouer excentrique comme ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, non, en te parlant de ça, figures-toi que j'étais dans le sujet. Tu vas me dire que c'est toi le héros et que le sujet te regarde ? Ne t'y trompe pas : les personnages ne sont jamais que des poupées de chiffons qui ballotent au gré de l'envie des auteurs, tous un peu sadiques cela va de soi, et moi, le narrateur, je suis la voix, l'âme, l'esprit (frappeur !) de l'auteur. Une façon longue et inintéressante de te rappeler que c'est moi qui commande quoi.

Bref : les chaussettes. Voici comment commence ton histoire :

Tu es tranquillement en train de jouer au ballon contre un mur. C'est l'été et il fait trop chaud pour que tu y mettes tout ton cœur. Oui, à onze ans, cogner dans un ballon pour le faire rebondir et le recogner en plein vol, ça a son importance. Mais pas aujourd'hui donc. Tu tapes mollement, tu retapes, tu as l'esprit ailleurs. Tu t'ennuies un peu, les vacances c'est bien mais parfois c'est long. Soudain, un hibou te rentre littéralement derrière (oui tu reculais pour chopper ce foutu ballon et tu es allé(e) à sa rencontre contre ton -et son- gré). (Tu peux noter au passage que je t'ai complètement mystifié avec mon histoire de chaussettes !)

Sois attentif(ve) s'il te plait, c'est le moment où TU interviens. Attention : tu as plusieurs possibilités :

**1)**Tu attrapes le hibou de la main gauche tout en t'essuyant le front de la main droite (oui, ne fais pas ta Mary-Sue, tu sues comme tout le monde!)

**2)**Tu mets un coup de pied au hibou tout en te disant « ce ballon est drôlement poilu ou bien c'est moi ? » (Permet moi de te faire remarquer que cette réponse est particulièrement idiote)

**3)**Tu rentres boire une citronnade bien fraîche. (Là, à la limite, je te comprends bien plus)

**1**

OMR ! Une lettre ! Un hibou avec une lettre ! Une lettre pour toi ! Précisément adressée à :

_Toile Ecteur, _(oui c'est ton nom il faudra t'y faire)

_Sur le siège _(ou le lit, ou le canap', c'est l'idée qui compte) _devant l'écran,_

_HPF,_

_36708 La-Magie-D'Internet._

Bon, puisque tu n'as pas mis un coup de pied au hibou nous allons nous permettre d'être optimiste et de penser que, puisque tu la tiens, tu vas l'ouvrir, tu vas la lire, et Poudlard va t'ouvrir ses bras ! Et oui : tu es un(e) quoi ? Un(e) sorcier(e) !

Une fois le choc encaissé, tu découvres la liste de tes fournitures et tu planifies une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ta maman, qui est fière de toi. C'est une sorcière mais jusqu'à présent tu pensais ne pas avoir d'aptitudes magiques, ou trop peu.

Tu as gagné le droit d'aller en **7**.

**2**

D'accord, tu n'as que 11 ans, mais la stupidité n'a jamais payé. Puisque c'est comme ça je te condamne à être un(e) cracmol(e).

Jamais Poudlard ne verras,

Toujours ennuyeux tu resteras,

Pour toi l'histoire ici se finira.

Au début peut-être tu retourneras

Reviewer à coup sûr tu feras.

En gros c'est fini, **tu as perdu**, ciao ! (j'abrège parce que parfois l'auteur est pénible avec ses tentatives lyriques à deux balles)

**3**

Ahhhhhhhhh ! Te voilà désaltéré(e) ! Ton ballon sous le bras tu fermes les yeux en appréciant la fraîcheur de la maison contrastant avec la lourde chaleur de l'extérieur. Alors que tes yeux sont toujours clos, tu entends un bruit étrange, une sorte de « ploc, ploc ploc ». (Je sais, je me fais souvent la réflexion moi-même qu'on n'est jamais tranquille quand il s'agit de boire de la citronnade ! hum…où en étais-je ? Ah oui, « ploc ploc ploc »). Intrigué(e), tu soulèves tes paupières et tu aperçois une ombre qui s'agite derrière la vitre de la cuisine. N'écoutant que ton courage, tu :

**4**) Fais demi-tour et appelle ta maman

**5**) Restes planté(e) là, la bouche ouverte et l'haleine citronnée, pétrifié(e) de terreur

**6**) Vas ouvrir la fenêtre : on n'est pas chez Barjow et Beurk ici, aucune raison d'avoir peur de son ombre (celle de la chose hein, pas la tienne ! Bref.)

**4**

« Maman ! Maman ! (Entre nous, tu es un peu pitoyable quand même), il y a un truc qui tape à la fenêtre ! »

Ta mère, qui t'a toujours un peu trop couvé(e), surtout depuis que ton père a mystérieusement disparu, ton père qui était un auror très important, un aventurier plein de courage (il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à remettre en question les petites histoires de ta mère, mais je dis ça, je dis rien…), ta mère donc, accoure et te dis : « c'est un hibou Toile (oui c'est ton nom, il faudrait t'en souvenir)! Ouvre-lui voyons ! »

N'écoutant plus que ton courage (qui s'est mis à crier vraiment très très fort pour que tu puisses l'entendre), tu ouvres enfin cette fichue fenêtre. Ouf.

Allez va, rendez-vous en **1**.

**5**

Hum, tu remarqueras cette fausse piste formidable qui consiste à mettre «** 5 **» pour t'envoyer en **2 **! Oui, parfois mon intelligence me stupéfie moi-même. (Aïe ! l'auteur viens de me donner un coup sur le crâne !). Bon je dois répéter à ce que je vois :

Va en **2.**

**6**

Bien ! J'aime bien quand le(') héro(ïne) se prend en main, ben oui les idiot(e)s peureux(se) c'est parfois un peu pénible ! Bon j'avoue que sans eux (elles) je me marrerais moins aussi (la vie de narrateur, c'est dur, si si).

Puisque tu as décidé que tu ne risquais rien dans une simple fic qui défile sur ton écran, tu as gagné le droit d'aller en **1**.

**7**

**15 Aout **(Marie est bien connue seulement de ses propres parents dans le monde sorcier, les boutiques sont donc ouvertes)

Tu es sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ta mère, elle te tient la main et, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu aimerais bien qu'elle s'abstienne. Les sourires un peu moqueurs des autres enfants venus faire leurs courses de rentrée en famille te mettent un peu mal à l'aise.

Un attroupement attire brusquement ton attention : « Ouahou ! Le nouveau Cumulus 800 ! » (Tu auras compris qu'il ne s'agit là aucunement d'un ballon d'eau chaude). Pendant un instant, tu te vois volant habilement dans les airs, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves… Qu'est ce que tu aimerais être populaire… (ça va peut-être venir tu sais. J'en profite que l'auteur ne regarde pas mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, je suis très bon conseiller ! chhhhhut, elle revient, continue tes courses).

En ressortant de chez Fleury et Bott, tu as les bras chargés de livres et les yeux qui brillent. Finalement, tu continues tes courses tranquillement. Ta mère, qui n'en revient toujours pas que son enfant soit admis à Poudlard, te propose de te faire un cadeau, ce sera un animal.

Allez hop, on se sort de sa léthargie et on se remet dans la peau du perso principal là. Fou (folle) de joie, tu ressors de la boutique avec **[dé] **:

**-**Si tu fais 1 ou 4. Un crapaud violet**[note]** (tu as décidé de tuer dans l'œuf ta vie sociale ou quoi ?) rends toi en **8**.

**-**Si tu fais 3 ou 6. Un chat noir**[note]**, la vendeuse t'as assuré que son intelligence a été augmenté par magie (si tu tournes gothique ta mère ne va pas apprécier je pense… remarque un bon moyen pour qu'elle te laisse un peu d'air si tu veux mon avis) rends toi en **9**.

**-**Si tu fais 2 ou 5. Une chouette au beau plumage doré**[note]**, avec de grand yeux ambrés (belle et pratique, les hiboux de l'école ne sont pas toujours disponibles) rends toi en **10**.

**8**

Serrant très fort ton crapaud contre toi, tu suis ta mère qui te tient toujours par la main. Après un détour par la poste sorcière, ta mère ayant toujours eu beaucoup de correspondance (maintenant que tu y penses c'est un peu louche d'ailleurs), ton crapaud t'a déjà échappé 3 fois quand tu arrives devant chez Ollivander. Vraiment, cette peau boursoufflée n'est pas du plus bel effet, mais bon, tu as toujours adoré le violet et cet animal t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Retenant ton souffle, tu suis ta mère qui pousse la porte doucement. Voilà, tu y es, tu vas bientôt avoir une baguette magique ! Comme maman ! (Bon tu nous lâches un peu avec ta mère? Ca va vraiment te faire du bien à toi le pensionnat !). Fébrile et intimidé(e), tu montes sur le tabouret et regardes, intrigué(e), le vieil homme te mesurer dans tous les sens. Maintenant, laissons ta baguette te choisir **[dé] **:

Choisis un cœur et un bois selon :

-Si tu fais 1 ou 6. Cœur : plume de phénix bois : sapin, hêtre ou bouleau. **[note]**

-Si tu fais 2 ou 5. Cœur : crin de licorne bois : cerisier, chêne ou houx.**[note]**

-Si tu faix 3 ou 4. Cœur : crin de licorne ou plume de phénix bois : amandier ou érable **[note]**

Une fois ceci fait, prend les cm de ta taille (si tu fais 1 mètre et 64 cm tu prends « 64 ») et divises les par 2,6, garde deux chiffres après la virgule. Tu as la taille de ta baguette (si tu fais plus de deux mètres, ta baguette fais 22,23 cm, j'aime pas les grands !). **[note]**

Tu as bien gagné le droit d'aller en** 11**.

**9**

Ton petit chat te suit partout, il sait déjà sauter directement sur ton épaule et frotte régulièrement sa petite tête toute douce contre ton cou. Mais derrière sa bouille à laquelle on ne peut rien refuser se cache un caractère bien trempé. Tu as déjà quelques griffures, en particulier une qui raye toute la longueur de ton bras dont tu as écopé en voulant le détourner de la contemplation de la vitrine de l'apothicaire. (Moi je dis ça promet.)

Quelques griffures, câlins et feulements plus tard, un passage à la poste et te voici enfin devant chez Ollivander ! Les yeux brillants, tu sens la gloire venir à toi. Bientôt tu auras une baguette, et alors tout deviendra possible (oui bon, on redescend là le (la) mégalo !).

Tu montes sur le tabouret et regardes, intrigué(e), le vieil homme te mesurer dans tous les sens. Maintenant, laissons ta baguette te choisir **[dé] **:

Choisis un cœur et un bois selon :

-Si tu fais 1 ou 3. Cœur : plume de phénix Bois : sapin, houx, ébène.**[note]**

-Si tu fais 5 ou 6. Cœur : crin de licorne ou ventricule de dragon bois : ébène, cerisier ou olivier. **[note]**

-Si tu fais 2 ou 4. Cœur : ventricule de dragon bois : ébène, érable ou peuplier. **[note]**

Une fois ceci fait, prend les cm de ta taille (si tu fais 1 mètre et 64 cm, prends « 64 ») et divises les par 2,6, garde deux chiffres après la virgule. Tu as la taille de ta baguette (si tu fais plus de deux mètres, ta baguette fais 22,23 cm, j'aime pas les grands !). **[note]**

Tu as bien gagné le droit d'aller en** 11**.

**10**

Tu suis ta mère en ne quittant plus la cage de ta superbe chouette des yeux. Tu l'aimes déjà ! Vous vous êtes arrêtés à la poste et, pendant que ta mère discute avec le guichetier, tu compares ton volatile aux spécimens de la poste sorcière où tu te trouves et tu constates que vraiment c'est une très belle chouette. (Si je peux me permettre tu es en train de devenir gaga.)

Quelques œillades enamourées de ta part et hautaines de la part de ton animal plus tard, tu te retrouves devant chez Ollivander. Ton cœur bat la chamade et tes mains sont un peu moites. Le stress et l'excitation s'en mêlent et s'emmêlent, tu sens cette électricité qui entoure les moments importants de la vie. (Arrête un peu de faire dans le lyrisme, ferme la bouche et pousse la porte.) Te voici à l'intérieur, le vieil Ollivander vient déjà vers toi.

Tu montes sur le tabouret et regardes, intrigué(e), le vieil homme te mesurer dans tous les sens. Maintenant, laissons ta baguette te choisir **[dé] **:

Choisis un cœur et un bois selon :

-Si tu fais 2 ou 3. Cœur : crin de licorne ou ventricule de dragon bois : érable, peuplier ou amandier. **[note]**

-Si tu fais 1 ou 5. Cœur : Ventricule de dragon ou plume de phénix bois : Olivier, bouleau ou hêtre. **[note]**

-Si tu fais 4 ou 6. Cœur : Ventricule de dragon bois : peuplier, cerisier ou sapin. **[note]**

Une fois ceci fait, prend les cm de ta taille (si tu fais 1 mètre et 64 cm, prends « 64 ») et divises les par 2,6, garde deux chiffres après la virgule. Tu as la taille de ta baguette (si tu fais plus de deux mètres, ta baguette fais 22,23 cm, j'aime pas les grands !). **[note]**

Tu as bien gagné le droit d'aller en** 11**.

**11**

Le temps s'est écoulé surnaturellement lentement le reste de l'été. Tu as bien tenté de patienter en lisant tes livres d'école mais ton impatience n'en a été que décuplée. Ta mère n'a cessé d'inviter les voisines à boire le thé.

Officiellement « Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ! ». En fait, « Saviez vous que mon(ma) fils(fille) est accepté(e) à Poudlard pour la rentrée ? Non ? …lettre cet été…si fière…savais depuis toujours…si dur de les laisser partir… ». Tu as bien sûr commencé par jouer le jeu, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies rendu ta mère tellement fière si souvent, puis, tu t'es lassé(e).

Le **31 Aout**, tu fais tes bagages. C'est un moment clef, une porte vers l'inconnu. Tu es à la fois excité(e) et terrifié(e) à l'idée de quitter la maison.

L'attention du héros (ou de l'héroïne) de l'histoire est demandée, nous sommes à un moment crucial, le choix des chaussettes ! (Je t'avais dis que c'était très très important !) Celles de tous les jours sont déjà dans ta malle, il te reste à en choisir une paire pour les occasions spéciales. Tu choisis :

**12)** Les blanches à rayures rouges (où est Charlie ? non pas Weasley… Vous autres pottermaniaques vous n'êtes jamais capables de voir une blague pour ce qu'elle est). **[note]**

**13)** Les violettes à pois verts (toi tu essaies de te mettre Dumbledore dans la poche, je me trompe ?). **[note]**

**14)** Les bleues avec un orteil de chaque couleur (là je ne peux plus rien pour toi je crois, si tu en es à confondre tes propres orteils…)**[note]**

**12**

Ta malle est désormais prête. Après avoir fait la crêpe pendant des heures, tu t'es enfin endormi(e). Alors que tu es très loin de ta chambre, errant dans des songes emplis de baguettes magiques et de matchs de Quidditch, ta malle est soudain entourée d'une aura bleutée. Les chaussettes.

Il existe un très vieux charme lié à Poudlard, un charme qui lie tous les étudiants de l'Ecole et s'applique à faire respecter le goût (assez douteux selon moi), de son premier directeur, un certain Myrddin, en matière de chaussettes et d'animaux. Bien sûr, il est doublé d'un sort qui empêche quiconque en ayant eu connaissance de le révéler aux générations futures. Son nom : le _PedisColorumanimalis_. (ça te fait une belle jambe hein ?)

Laissons le sort agir :

**15)** Si tu as un chat noir, la malle remue faiblement puis cesse de bouger aussitôt.

**16)** Si tu possèdes une chouette dorée, la malle s'illumine brusquement et brille d'un rouge incandescent, la vibration s'accentue, te réveillant par la même occasion.

**17) **Si tu as choisis le crapaud violet, la malle vibre à peine, de façon imperceptible puis cesse tout mouvement.

**13**

Ta malle est désormais prête. Après avoir fait la crêpe pendant des heures, tu t'es enfin endormi(e). Alors que tu es très loin de ta chambre, errant dans des songes emplis de baguettes magiques et de matchs de Quidditch, ta malle est soudain entourée d'une aura bleutée. Les chaussettes.

Il existe un très vieux charme lié à Poudlard, un charme qui lie tous les étudiants de l'Ecole et s'applique à faire respecter le goût (assez douteux selon moi), de son premier directeur, un certain Myrddin, en matière de chaussettes et d'animaux. Bien sûr, il est doublé d'un sort qui empêche quiconque en ayant eu connaissance de le révéler aux générations futures. Son nom : le _PedisColorumanimalis_. (Ca te fait une belle jambe hein ?)

Laissons le sort agir :

**15)** Si tu as un chat noir, la malle remue faiblement puis cesse de bouger aussitôt.

**19)** Si tu possèdes une chouette dorée,la malle vibre à peine, de façon imperceptible puis cesse tout mouvement.

**20) **Si tu as choisis le crapaud violet, la malle s'illumine brusquement et brille d'un rouge incandescent, la vibration s'accentue, te réveillant par la même occasion.

**14**

Ta malle est désormais prête. Après avoir fait la crêpe pendant des heures, tu t'es enfin endormi(e). Alors que tu es très loin de ta chambre, errant dans des songes emplis de baguettes magiques et de matchs de Quidditch, ta malle est soudain entourée d'une aura bleutée. Les chaussettes.

Il existe un très vieux charme lié à Poudlard, un charme qui lie tous les étudiants de l'Ecole et s'applique à faire respecter le goût (assez douteux selon moi), de son premier directeur, un certain Myrddin, en matière de chaussettes et d'animaux. Bien sûr, il est doublé d'un sort qui empêche quiconque en ayant eu connaissance de le révéler aux générations futures. Son nom : le _PedisColorumanimalis_. (Ca te fait une belle jambe hein ?)

Laissons le sort agir :

**18)** Si tu as un chat noir, la malle s'illumine brusquement et brille d'un rouge incandescent la vibration s'accentue, te réveillant par la même occasion.

**19)** Si tu possèdes une chouette dorée, la malle vibre à peine, de façon imperceptible puis cesse tout mouvement.

**17) **Si tu as choisis le crapaud violet, la malle remue faiblement puis cesse de bouger aussitôt.

**15**

Alors que ta malle cesse de remuer, ton chat s'éveille. Il saute sur ladite malle puis se rendort dessus. Visiblement la couleur de tes chaussettes s'accorde parfaitement avec ton familier.

Bravo, tu as passé avec brio un obstacle de plus sur le chemin de Poudlard, tu peux aller en **21**.

**16**

Alors que ta malle rougeoie toujours, ta chouette s'éveille soudain, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle semble être projetée vers la malle qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Tu finis alors de t'éveiller en sursaut, surpris de la lumière rouge aveuglante qui illumine désormais ta chambre.

Alors que tu te frottes encore les yeux, sous le choc, tes chaussettes blanches à rayures rouges s'élèvent dans les airs et, comme prise de folie, ta chouette les réduit en miettes à coup de bec.

Comme le disait Myrddin le sage : les rayures rouges n'ont rien de chouette ! (C'était un marrant comme tu peux voir)

Désolé, tu n'as plus de chaussettes de cérémonie, tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard, **tu as perdu**. Recommence si tu l'oses. (Et que je t'entende encore me dire que je te casse les oreilles avec mes histoires de chaussettes ! C'est im-por-tant ! Je te le répète depuis le début !)

**17**

Alors que ta malle cesse de remuer, ton crapaud s'éveille. Il saute sur ladite malle puis se rendort dessus. Visiblement la couleur de tes chaussettes s'accorde parfaitement avec ton familier.

Bravo, tu as passé avec brio un obstacle de plus sur le chemin de Poudlard, tu peux aller en **21**.

**18**

Alors que ta malle rougeoie toujours, ton chat s'éveille soudain, comme frappé par la foudre. Il semble être projeté vers la malle qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Tu finis alors de t'éveiller en sursaut, surpris de la lumière rouge aveuglante qui illumine désormais ta chambre.

Alors que tu te frottes encore les yeux, sous le choc, tes chaussettes bleues aux orteils multicolores sont violemment éjectées de ton coffre, répandant par la même occasion toutes tes belles affaires neuves à travers la chambre dans un fracas étourdissant.

Brusquement, alors que ta bouche reste grande ouverte sous le choc, ton chat se jette sur ces maudites chaussettes et les réduit en miettes à coups de griffes.

Comme le disait Myrddin le sage : les chats ont toujours préféré les knackis aux orteils, c'est dans leurs gènes.

Désolé, tu n'as plus de chaussettes de cérémonie, tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard, **tu as perdu**. Recommence si tu l'oses. (Et que je t'entende encore me dire que je te casse les oreilles avec mes histoires de chaussettes ! C'est im-por-tant ! Je te le répète depuis le début !)

**19**

Alors que ta malle cesse de remuer, ta chouette s'éveille. Elle vole et se pose sur ladite malle puis se rendort dessus. Visiblement la couleur de tes chaussettes s'accorde parfaitement avec ton familier.

Bravo, tu as passé avec brio un obstacle de plus sur le chemin de Poudlard, tu peux aller en **21**.

**20**

Alors que ta malle rougeoie toujours, ton crapaud s'éveille soudain, comme frappé par la foudre. Il semble être projeté vers la malle qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Tu finis alors de t'éveiller alors en sursaut, surpris de la lumière rouge aveuglante qui illumine désormais ta chambre.

Tu assistes à un spectacle hors du commun : tes chaussettes jaillissent de ta malle qui elle prend soudainement feu. Ton crapaud dévore alors chaque chaussette comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce chef-d'œuvre du mauvais goût (visiblement ton crapaud les trouvait à son goût, lui).

Comme le disait Myrddin le sage : seul le directeur de Poudlard (et ça l'arrangeait bien à l'époque ce vieux gâteux) peut se permettre de violet (oui, oui violET) les règles du bon goût plus que de raison.

Désolé, tu n'as plus de chaussettes de cérémonie, tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard, **tu as perdu**. Recommence si tu l'oses. (Et que je t'entende encore me dire que je te casse les oreilles avec mes histoires de chaussettes ! C'est im-por-tant ! Je te le répète depuis le début !)

**21**

**1****er**** Septembre**

Et voilà. Tu y es enfin ! La gare de King's Cross est pleine de moldus tu t'apercevras vite que c'est la même chose chaque année, enfin, si tu survis à ta première année bien sûr (là j'ai bien envie de rire de façon sadique mais j'ai peur que l'autre (l'auteur) m'entende… alors je te laisse imaginer mon rire maléfique).

Ton billet indique la voie 93/4, ta mère te guide, aussi tendue et excitée que tu l'es toi-même. Encombré(e) de ta malle et de ton familier, tu te faufiles entre les passants moldus et franchis la barrière qui te mène sur la voie du célèbre train rouge. Alors que le contrôleur est déjà en train de siffler, tu sautes dans un wagon, à la suite de tes bagages. Le train se met en branle progressivement. Le cœur quand même un peu lourd, tu continues d'agiter ta main en direction de ta mère, restée sur le quai, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse finalement au détour d'un virage. C'est parti !

Remis de tes émotions (je parie que ta mère te manque…), tu relèves le menton et ravales tes larmes (non mais vraiment, il faut que tu arrêtes avec toute cette émotivité, tu vas te faire manger tout(e) cru(e) à Poudlard toi !). Il faut que tu partes à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Ils sont tous plus ou moins occupés (c'est ça de pleurer pendant un quart d'heure aussi !), cependant il reste un peu de place dans plusieurs d'entre eux. Tu choisis :

**22)** Le premier sur la droite qui est occupé par deux gamins dont un petit blond hautain et un grand gars baraqué à l'air idiot.

**23)** Le deuxième sur ta gauche, d'où des murmures entrecoupés de rires te parviennent. Deux rouquins identiques et plus vieux que toi et un grand garçon à la peau noire semblent y comploter joyeusement.

**24)** Le quatrième sur ta droite, tout au bout du couloir, qui contient une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et un garçon de son âge au visage lunaire.

**22**

Tu entrouvres timidement la porte coulissante du compartiment et tu passes ta tête à l'intérieur en demandant poliment « il reste une place ? ». Le petit blond te dévisage de haut en bas, affichant un regard arrogant tandis que son acolyte darde son regard vide dans ta direction. Après un silence un peu gênant le blond te répond « pas de problème, tu peux entrer ».

Relâchant discrètement ton souffle tu pousses ta valise devant toi, la hisse, non sans te couvrir de ridicule, sur le porte-bagage. Un peu rouge et essoufflé(e) tu t'assois dans un recoin tentant de prendre le moins de place possible. A ce moment-là, tu songes :

**25)** Ces deux là ne sont pas très sympathiques, ils auraient pu m'aider avec ma valise ou au moins se présenter. (Tu t'es présenté toi ? C'est vraiment l'hippogriffe qui se fout de la politesse !)

**26)** Ouf ! Ils m'ignorent. (Va falloir te décoincer un peu toi !)

**27) **Maman… (tu es un cas desespéré !)

**28) **ObiwanKenobi. (Heu… ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes la bièreaubeurre !)

**23**

Tu entrouvres timidement la porte coulissante du compartiment et tu passes ta tête à l'intérieur en demandant poliment « il reste une place ? ». Les trois autres cessent immédiatement de discuter. « Bien sûr ! » répond un des jumeaux en attrapant ta valise et en la hissant sans plus de difficultés sur le porte-bagage. « Voici mon frère George et notre ami Lee Jordan ! Moi c'est Fred ! Et toi ? » Tu réponds :

**29)** Heu… *c'est quoi déjà mon prénom ?* (Boulet(te) !)

**30)** Heu… Toile. Oui, Toile c'est mon prénom. (bien ! On pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi)

**31) **Rien. Maman t'as toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. (Vraiment ? Tu vas oser répondre ça ? Bon ce n'est qu'un jeu mais quand même.)

**28) **ObiwanKenobi. (Heu… ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes la bièreaubeurre !)

**24**

Tu entrouvres timidement la porte coulissante du compartiment et tu passes ta tête à l'intérieur en demandant poliment « il reste une place ? ». Aussitôt, la petite brune saute sur ses pieds et te tend la main « Moi c'est Hermione Granger et lui Neville Londubat ! Il a perdu son crapaud Trevor, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? Tu savais que tu étais un sorcier avant de recevoir ta lettre ? Mes parents ont eu un sacré choc ! Tu as lu combien de fois chaque manuel ? Pense-tu qu'il faille apprendre les annexes au sujet de tous les ingrédients dans « Potions Magiques» ? Je connais déjà toutes les recettes par cœur, je me demande si ça suffira… »

Noyé(e) dans ce flot de paroles ininterrompu, tu reste bouche-bée un instant. La fille te regarde, puis dit « Qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'installer? » Tu places ta malle dans le porte-bagage, avec l'aide des deux autres puis tu t'assois sur le siège, encore abasourdi(e) par l'accueil.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon crapaud alors ? » te demande timidement Neville après un moment de silence. Tu réponds :

**32) **Non désolé(e), mais j'en ai un aussi ! (Cette réponse n'est possible que si tu as vraiment un crapaud je me demande ce que tu deviendrais sans moi, m'enfin…)

**33)** Si, je crois qu'il était dans le couloir là-bas ! (menteur(se), y'a pas de crapaud dans le couloir, j'y étais moi aussi je te rappelle !)

**34)** Non désolé(e), mais je peux t'aider à le chercher si tu veux ? (serviable avec ça !)

**28) **ObiwanKenobi. (Heu… ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes la bièreaubeurre !)

**25**

Après une bonne demi-heure de gène bien palpable, le petit blond semble avoir pris le parti de t'ignorer. Tu passeras donc le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre. (Allez, ne te décourage pas, ça se passera bien tu verras ! J'interviens parce que je trouve que t'es pas gâté(e) là pour un premier jour loin de chez toi)

Quand le train s'arrête enfin, les deux autres se précipitent à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière. Seul(e), tu remarques une petite lueur dorée sur le siège d'en face désormais vide. Tu te penches et vois une figurine en métal en forme de dragon, une figurine animée qui semble être un vrai dragon miniature. Tu :

**36) **N'y touches pas, et sors du compartiment, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis ! (C'est quoi ton problème ? Il est trop mimi ce dragon !)

**37)** Le mets dans ta poche, il est trop chou ce petit dragon !**[note]** (J'aurais fait pareil !)

**26**

Après une bonne demi-heure de gène bien palpable, le petit blond semble avoir pris le parti de t'ignorer. Tu passeras donc le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre. (Allez, ne te décourage pas, ça se passera bien tu verras ! J'interviens parce que je trouve que t'es pas gâté(e) là pour un premier jour loin de chez toi)

Le voyage te semble très long alors pour patienter tu :

**36) **Regardes par la fenêtre

**38) **Dors

**39) **Relis tes livres d'école

**27**

Bon… Je ne voudrais pas paraître cruel mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Allez, on n'avadakédavrise pas les inferi… va en **35**.

**28**

Dumbledore, qui est omniscient comme chacun sait, trouve ton humour particulièrement à son goût. Pour te le faire savoir à sa façon il fait apparaître devant toi une fausse théière en plastique remplie de bonbons au citron. Tu :

**36)**La mets dans ta malle, tu adores le citron !(Ceci expliquant sûrement cela...)**[note]**

**38) **La laisses où elle est, ta maman t'a toujours dit de ne pas accepter de bonbons des étrangers. (Mais lâche-nous avec ta mère !)

**29**

Bon… Je ne voudrais pas paraître cruel mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Allez, on n'avadakédavrise pas les inferi… va en **35**.

**30**

« Enchanté Toile ! » te réponds aussitôt Fred. Le reste du trajet se passe dans la bonne humeur, les trois autres, incapables d'être discrets, t'acceptent vite dans leur petit cercle et te font part, par la même occasion, de multiples plans de blagues, toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres, qu'ils prévoient pour l'année qui débute. Face à tant de malice, tu :

**36)**Participes activement et suggères une idée farfelue mettant en scène le calmar géant (dont ils t'ont appris l'existence), un pétard du docteur flibuste et Mrs Pomfresh.

**37)**Restes discret et prends des notes, ce sera peut-être utile de te mettre un professeur dans la poche à un moment donné. (Fourbe !)

**38)**Rigoles beaucoup sans oser trop intervenir (Je te reconnais bien là !)

**39)**Sors tes livres, tu as des choses plus importantes à faire de ton temps. (Rabat-joie)

**31**

Les trois autres te jettent un regard méfiant puis te laissent dans ton coin et se remettent à chuchoter entre eux. Tu ne tardes pas à t'endormir.

Va en **38**

**32**

Hermione te tape un peu sur le système durant le reste du voyage mais Neville te semble très sympathique malgré sa grande timidité. A un moment ils partent tous les deux à la recherche du crapaud de Neville. Tu passeras donc le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre. (Allez, ne te décourage pas, ça se passera bien tu verras ! J'interviens parce que je trouve que t'es pas gâté(e) là pour un premier jour loin de chez toi)

Le voyage te semble très long alors pour patienter tu :

**36) **Regardes par la fenêtre

**38) **Dors

**39)**Relis tes livres d'école (boring)

**33**

Hermione te tape un peu sur le système durant le reste du voyage mais Neville te semble très sympathique malgré sa grande timidité. A un moment ils partent tous les deux à la recherche du crapaud de Neville, alors que tu te retrouves tout seul tu remarques une lueur dorée provenant du pli entre le dossier et le siège à l'endroit où tu es assis. Tu écartes un peu les coussins et tu découvres une petite figurine en métal en forme de dragon, une figurine animée qui semble être un vrai dragon miniature. Tu :

**39) **N'y touches pas, et continues de regarder le paysage, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis ! (C'est quoi ton problème ? Il est trop mimi ce dragon !)

**37)** Le mets dans ta poche, il est trop chou ce petit dragon ! (J'aurais fait pareil !)**[note]**

**34**

Hermione te tape un peu sur le système durant le reste du voyage mais Neville te semble très sympathique malgré sa grande timidité. A un moment ils partent tous les deux à la recherche du crapaud de Neville, tu décides donc de les suivre pour les aider.

Après avoir fait tous les compartiments et croisé beaucoup d'autres étudiants par la même occasion, vous revenez bredouilles. Tu somnoles le reste du trajet, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Va en **38**.

**35**

Finalement, tu n'es pas apte à la vie loin de ta maman. Une fois arrivé(e) à Poudlard les professeurs décèleront chez toi un COQ (Crétinerie Optimale en Quotient) trop élevé pour te laisser dans tel un environnement où l'encadrement ne serait pas à la hauteur.

Après un retour tumultueux par voie de cheminette, ta mère te trouvera une petite école spécialisée où tu apprendras pendant la première année à écrire correctement ton prénom : Toile. Vivement le nom de famille !

La magie n'était pas faite pour toi. **Tu as perdu**. Recommence si tu veux. (Et n'oublies pas de réfléchir, enfin moi je dis ça pour t'aider hein !)

**36**

Juste avant que le train ne s'immobilise tu achètes un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, pour apaiser ton estomac vide. **[note]** Laissant ta valise dans le compartiment (les préfets sont passés pour expliquer aux premières années qu'elles seront apportées directement dans leur dortoir), tu sors tranquillement, suivant la file des élèves.

Va en **40**.

**37**

Le petit dragon s'agite dans ta poche, tu décides de le nommer Feudeymon (t'as de drôles de goûts toi…). Le train s'immobilise enfin et laissant ta valise dans le compartiment (les préfets sont passés pour expliquer aux premières années qu'elles seront apportées directement dans leur dortoir), tu sors tranquillement, suivant la file des élèves.

Va en **40**.

**38**

Juste avant que le train ne s'immobilise tu achètes un paquet de Fizwizbiz, pour apaiser ton estomac vide. **[note]** Laissant ta valise dans le compartiment (les préfets sont passés pour expliquer aux premières années qu'elles seront apportées directement dans leur dortoir), tu sors tranquillement, suivant la file des élèves.

Va en **40**.

**39**

Plongé(e) dans ton livre, tu es surpris(e) par le passage du chariot de friandise dans votre compartiment. Tout d'abord agacé(e), tu remarques qu'il y a des exemplaires de « L'histoire de Poudlard » à la vente, tu en achètes aussitôt un. **[note]**Le train s'immobilise enfin et, laissant ta valise dans le compartiment (les préfets sont passés pour expliquer aux premières années qu'elles seront apportées directement dans leur dortoir), tu sors tranquillement, suivant la file des élèves.

Va en **40**.

**40**

A peine sorti(e) du train, une ombre gigantesque te surprend en criant « Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. » Tu te diriges vers l'homme qui est encore plus immense vu de près. « Les première année sont tous là ? Allez suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

Suivant un sentier à travers une épaisse forêt, tu découvres soudain au détour d'un virage une vue magnifique. Poudlard ! Le château est bien visible au loin, majestueux, tortueux et magnifique. Tout le monde semble soufflé.

Tu te retrouves rapidement, avec trois autres élèves, dans une barque qui se met à glisser sur un lac noir. Le château se rapproche, personne n'ose parler, émerveillé. Finalement, après avoir sauté hors des barques, vous vous entassez tous devant une immense porte en bois massif et le géant frappe trois coups.

Le professeur McGonagall vous accueille et vous énonce les règles du château. Après avoir patienté un temps dans une pièce, vous pénétrez dans la grande salle. Tu ne quittes plus le plafond magique des yeux, quand tu raconteras ça à maman ! (Pitié…)

La répartition commence et les élèves sont appelés un par un avant de coiffer le Choixpeau magique. Tu trembles un peu.

« Ecteur, Toile. » lance soudain le professeur. Tu te diriges lentement vers le petit tabouret, les mains moites et l'estomac instable. Ca y est, le Choixpeau est sur ta tête, tu vas être réparti ! (On se calme, tu vas te faire pipi dessus là)

Réponds aux questions et suis les instructions pour connaître ta maison.

Première question du Choixpeau : 

A ce stade du jeu, si tu es en possession de :

**-** Un mini-dragon, tu gagnes 4 ronds **[note]**

- Un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, tu gagnes 4 triangles **[note]**

- Un paquet de Fizwizbiz, tu gagnes 4 carrés **[note]**

- Un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, tu gagnes 4 croix **[note]**

- Un sachet de bonbons au citron, tu gagnes 1 éclair **[note]**

Deuxième question du Choixpeau : 

Si tu préfères (un seul choix possible) :

- le chocolat, tu gagnes trois « D »** [note]**

- les petites Oursons Guimauve, tu gagnes trois « A »**[note]**

- les Malabars, tu gagnes trois « C »**[note]**

- les Dragibus, tu gagnes trois « B »**[note]**

Dernière épreuve :**[dé]**

Jettes le dé 1 fois et multiplies le résultat par 2 :

- Si tu obtiens de 2 à 4, tu gagnes 2 « A »** [note]**

- Si tu obtiens de 5 à 7, tu gagnes 2 « C »** [note]**

- Si tu obtiens de 8 à 10, tu gagnes 2 « D »** [note]**

- Si tu obtiens de 11 à 12, tu gagnes 2 « B »** [note]**

Le Choixpeau est désormais en train de réfléchir, assure-toi que tu as bien tout noté puis va en **45**.

**41**

Le Choixpeau hésite beaucoup pour toi, décidé à t'affirmer et à commencer dignement ta vie de sorcier(e), tu lui annonce où tu veux aller et le Choixpeau se plie à ton choix. (Bravo, tu commences bien dans ta nouvelle école toi, je sens que ta mère te manque déjà moins !)

Tu choisis :

**42) **Poufsouffle

**43) **Gryffondor

**44) **Serpentard

**46)**Serdaigle

**42**

La loyauté, l'amitié et la franchise sont des valeurs importantes pour toi. Tu es sérieux(se) dans ton travail et un(e) bon(ne) camarade. Bref, tu es quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter. D'apparence inoffensive tu peux aussi te révéler un adversaire redoutable si on s'en prend à tes proches. Le Choixpeau crie :

« Poufsouffle ! » **[note]**

Tu vas rejoindre ta table, ouf, tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et profiter du festin ! (gourmand(e) !)

Tu as bien le droit de savourer un peu de ce repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions, va en **47**.

**43**

D'un caractère un peu impétueux tu ne supportes pas la lâcheté. Tu as le courage de tes opinions et tu as tendance à foncer tête baissée. Tu peux être particulièrement brillant si le sujet t'intéresse mais on ne peut rien tirer de toi si ça t'ennuie. Le Choixpeau crie :

« Gryffondor ! » **[note]**

Tu vas rejoindre ta table, ouf, tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et profiter du festin ! (gourmand(e) !)

Tu as bien le droit de savourer un peu de ce repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions, va en **47**.

**44**

Tu te fixes toujours des objectifs et mets tout en œuvre pour les atteindre. L'affrontement n'est pas ton fort, tu préfères de loin manipuler les gens en douceur et utiliser la ruse, pour toi c'est gagnant-gagnant. Il ne faut pas entamer ta fierté sous peine de le payer. Ton intelligence est tendue vers un seul but : satisfaire tes ambitions personnelles. Tu as une certaine estime de toi et méprise les faibles. Le Choixpeau crie :

« Serpentard ! » **[note]**

Tu vas rejoindre ta table, ouf, tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et profiter du festin ! (gourmand(e) !)

Tu as bien le droit de savourer un peu de ce repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions, va en **47**.

**45**

Bien, il est temps d'aider le Choixpeau à compter !

Déjà, si tu possèdes un « éclair », tu peux aller directement en **41.**

Sinon, prends une feuille et un stylo et convertis tes scores précédents comme suit :

- ronds = C

- triangle = B

- carré = A

- croix = D

Maintenant compte ton nombre de A, B, C et D.

Si tu as un maximum de :

- « A », va en **42**

- « B », va en **43**

- « C », va en **44**

- « D », va en **46**

**46**

Tu es curieux(se) de tout et ton rêve est d'en savoir toujours plus. Bon élève sans beaucoup travailler tu es sérieux(se) mais tu te reposes souvent sur tes facilités. Intarissable sur les sujets un peu intellectuels tu es vite perdu quand la conversation devient plus superficielle. Tu méprises profondément la bêtise et surtout les gens qui parlent sans rien dire et crient tout haut qu'ils savent tout sur tout alors que c'est faux. Le Choixpeau crie :

« Serdaigle ! » **[note]**

Tu vas rejoindre ta table, ouf, tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et profiter du festin ! (gourmand(e) !)

Tu as bien le droit de savourer un peu de ce repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions, va en **47**.

**47**

Le festin s'est terminé assez tard, repus et épuisé, tu as suivi le préfet de ta maison et tu es désormais allongé sur ton lit, dans ton dortoir. Ta malle est sous ton lit, remplie de tes affaires et de tout ce que tu as acquis jusque-là.

**Tu es arrivé(e) vivant à Poudlard, bravo !** Tu as gagné le droit de continuer en allant au chapitre 2, dès qu'il sera disponible !

Gardes précieusement toutes les informations que tu as recueillis jusque-là, elles seront également valables pour la suite. Et n'hésite pas à me signaler tout problème, incohérence, remarque sur cette histoire qui me permettrait de l'améliorer.

**Bon courage pour ta première année à Poudlard, l'aventure ne fait que commencer !**


	2. Objectif : s'intégrer tout court !

**Chapitre 2 : s'intégrer**

Bonjour Ô Toile Ecteur ! Je vois que tu es arrivé(e) vivant(e) jusqu'ici, je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas trop, comme quoi tu pourrais bien me surprendre. Bon, récapitulons :

Tu es désormais élève à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, tu as même survécu à ta répartition. Alors, pour vivre de nouvelles aventures tu dois avant tout t'assurer que tu as bien toutes les cartes en mains. Rassemble tes esprits, souviens-toi bien de qui tu es, dans quelle maison, avec quelle baguette, et rassemble bien toutes tes affaires, tout ce qui t'appartient à ce stade de l'histoire.

Bien, tu es prêt(e) ? Allons-y (si tu entends cette expression avec l'accent anglais alors tu es aussi irrécupérable que moi, mais passons) !

C'est le petit matin, une sonnerie te rappelle, à toi et tes camarades de dortoir, qu'il est l'heure de vous lever et de vous mettre en de bonnes dispositions pour affronter vôtre première journée de cours. Tu t'étires, tu bailles, puis tu sautes du lit et te diriges vers la salle de bain. (Je t'épargne la description de ta toilette matinale.)

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans la Grande Salle, devant ton petit déjeuner. Attention, c'est bientôt ton tour reste attentif(ve) ! Tu as l'œil vide, ta maman te manque déjà (pitié… ) et tu dois choisir ce que tu vas manger :

**1)** des œufs et du bacon bien sûr (si tu le dis).

**2)** des saucisses, y'a que ça de vrai (maman ne te manque pas tant que ça finalement).

**3)** tu n'es pas trop petit déj' à l'anglaise, alors du pain, du beurre et de la marmelade ça fera bien l'affaire ! (Fais pas ton (ta) difficile !)

**1**

Ton petit déjeuner se passe bien dans l'ensemble, mais en te levant tu sens que ton estomac est quand même un peu lourd… Le stress et les œufs ce n'est pas forcément un mélange judicieux, enfin tu verras bien. Ton emploi du temps t'est distribué par une préfète **[note]**. Tu regardes ton emploi du temps et tu lis que tu as aujourd'hui dans l'ordre : Sortilège, Vol, pause déjeuner puis Potion et enfin Métamorphose.

L'heure du premier cours arrive bien trop vite à ton goût et tu te lèves à regret, suivant tes camarades qui se dirigent vers la sortie. Un coup d'œil à ton emploi du temps et tu te rends, l'estomac noué, devant la salle de Sortilèges.

Va en **4**.

**2**

(Je vois que ta première journée ne te coupe pas l'appétit, c'est bien, on fera peut-être quelque chose de toi finalement.) Le reste de ton petit déjeuner se passe plutôt dans la bonne humeur, tu fais la connaissance de tes camarades de Maison qui sont sympathiques.

Un préfet te distribue ton emploi du temps **[note]**. Tu le regardes et tu lis que tu as aujourd'hui dans l'ordre : Sortilège, Vol, pause déjeuner puis Potion et enfin Métamorphose.

Au moment de partir en direction de ton premier cours de la journée, tu te rends compte que tu as oublié ton sac dans le dortoir (ah, je me disais bien aussi que tu t'en sortais trop bien !)

Tu décides alors de :

**4)** T'en passer au moins pour le premier cours, pas question d'arriver en retard ! (et tu vas le prendre comment ton cours sans plume ni parchemin ?)

**6) **Retourner en courant au dortoir, au pire tu expliqueras au prof que tu as dû aller chercher tes affaires de cours (mouais).

**3**

Tout(e) à la confection de tes tartines tu rates la distribution de l'emploi du temps. Le reste de ton déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur malgré tout. Tes camarades de maison sont vraiment sympathiques.

Au moment de partir en direction de ton premier cours de la journée, tu te rends compte que tu as oublié ton sac dans le dortoir (ah, je me disais bien aussi que tu t'en sortais trop bien !). Tu décides de :

**7) **Retourner en courant au dortoir, au pire tu expliqueras au prof que tu as dû aller chercher tes affaires (mouais).

**8)** T'en passer au moins pour le premier cours, pas question d'arriver en retard ! (et tu vas le prendre comment ton cours sans plume ni parchemin ?)

**4**

Le professeur, un minuscule sorcier à la voix très aigue, est assez sympathique. Après une rapide présentation, le cours commence. Cette première leçon sera une leçon de pratique, nul besoin de plume ou de parchemin ici, seule ta baguette te sera utile. Le cours consiste à tenter (et c'est bien là le mot clef, surtout en ce qui te concerne) de faire voler une plume. Tu as beau t'égosiller, tes «_Wingardium Leviosa_ » restent sans effet.

Alors que tes joues sont rouges à force d'essais, ta voisine de gauche pointe sa baguette sur ta plume pour te montrer. Son sort est très réussi malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas la plume qui s'élève soudain dans les airs.

Suspendu la tête en bas, tu t'agites un temps puis brusquement tu t'immobilises, nauséeux. A toi de jouer **[dé]** :

- Si tu fais 1 ou 6, va en **5**.

-Si tu fais 2 ou 5, va en **10**.

-Si tu fais 3 ou 4, va en **11**.

**5**

Le professeur Flitwick parvient à te faire redescendre avant que le pire n'arrive. Cependant, tes poches se sont en partie vidées pendant que tu était suspendu(e) la tête en bas, **tu dois abandonner un objet que tu as récupéré au chapitre 1**, raye le de ta liste.

Secoué(e), tu restes prostré(e) sur ta chaise pendant le reste du cours. La cloche finit tout de même par sonner.

Va en **30**.

**6**

Tu es en train de courir jusqu'au dortoir lorsque un seau d'eau glacée vient s'échouer sur ta tête. Une sorte de caquètement infernal t'apprend que tu viens d'être victime de l'esprit frappeur de l'école (je t'avais bien dit que tu avais une tête de victime).

Trempé(e), tu retiens difficilement tes larmes (qu'est ce que je disais !). Ton emploi du temps, récupéré au petit déjeuner est foutu (**tu peux le rayer de la liste de tes objets**) et toutes ces émotions t'empêchent de te souvenir des cours que tu dois avoir aujourd'hui.

Tu avances désormais en mode automatique, tout à ton désespoir, va en **9**.

**7**

Tu es en train de courir jusqu'au dortoir lorsque un seau d'eau glacée vient s'échouer sur ta tête. Une sorte de caquètement infernal t'apprend que tu viens d'être victime de l'esprit frappeur de l'école (je t'avais bien dit que tu avais une tête de victime).

Trempé(e), tu retiens difficilement tes larmes (qu'est ce que je disais !). Tu avances désormais en mode automatique, tout à ton désespoir, va en **9**.

**8**

Tu as suivi les autres sans encombres jusqu'à la salle où doit avoir lieu ton premier cours de la journée (je n'aurais jamais cru que tu survivrais jusque-là).

Va en **4**.

**9**

Triste et déprimé(e) tu vas tout de même jusqu'au dortoir et tu es sur le chemin du retour quand tu entends un miaulement au détour d'un couloir. Tu décides de :

**12) **Faire demi-tour (j'espère que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor !).

**13) **Continuer, tu n'es plus à ça près de toute façon (fataliste à ce que je vois).

**14) **Tourner et prendre le couloir là à droite, quitte à être perdu(e) autant éviter de se faire prendre en plus (aurais-tu des choses à te reprocher toi ?).

**10**

Flitwick n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir avant que tu ne rendes ton petit déjeuner sur tes camarades. Couvert de vomi et ne te sentant vraiment pas bien tu décides de :

**15) **Te rendre à l'infirmerie

**7) **Retourner au dortoir pour te changer avant toute chose

**16) **Rester en cours, pas question de prendre du retard dès le premier jour

**11**

Avant que le professeur Flitwick n'ait pu intervenir le sort prend fin brutalement et tu tombes violemment sur le bord de la table.

Tu es envoyé(e) à l'infirmerie, va en **15**.

**12**

Trempé(e), en larmes et réclamant ta maman (l'auteur me fatigue là avec son comique de répétition insupportable… Aïe !), tu avances droit devant toi quand soudain tu heurtes quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Aïe : le professeur Rogue n'a pas l'air très content… Tu te recroquevilles sur toi-même et baisse les yeux, ton cœur cherchant sensiblement à s'échapper de ta cage thoracique. Tu es à :

**17) **Gryffondor

**18) **Pouffsouffle

**19) **Serdaigle

**20) **Serpentard

**13**

Miss Teigne n'est pas toute seule hélas… Rusard la suit de près. Pris(e) de panique, ton souffle reste coincé dans ta gorge et tu te mets à trembler (arrête d'en faire trop, c'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui non plus ! Et non je ne dirais pas son nom ! Ah non, je te parle pas à toi, c'est l'autre là, l'auteur toujours, bref.)

**14) **Tu fais demi-tour et tu prends le couloir de droite.

**21)** Tu décides qu'après tout tu n'as rien de grave à te reprocher et continues ta route.

**14**

Tu cours depuis plus de 10 minutes quand enfin tu as l'impression que Rusard n'est plus à tes trousses. Alors que tu reprends ton souffle, tu entends de nouveau un miaulement. Le(a) plus silencieux(se) possible, tu avances encore, t'enfonçant dans un couloir sombre.

Soudain, tu sembles acculé(e), il y a bien une porte mais elle est fermée.

**21)** Tu décides qu'après tout tu n'as rien de grave à te reprocher et attends que Rusard arrive jusqu'à toi.

**22) **Tu utilises cette formule que tu as lu dans tes livres cet été « _Alohomora_ »pour ouvrir la porte et échapper à l'infâme concierge.

**15**

Madame Pomfresh te fais vite t'asseoir sur un lit et arrange ta tenue d'un coup de baguette. Tu l'entends marmonner entre ses dents contre cette école qui va la rendre complètement folle. Elle insiste pour t'examiner, ça tombe bien aujourd'hui tu as mis tes chaussettes spéciales.

- Si ce sont les blanches à rayures rouges, va en **23**.

- Si ce sont les violettes à pois vert, va en **24**.

- Si ce sont les bleues avec un orteil de chaque couleur, va en **25**.

**16**

Bien que toujours nauséeux(se) le reste du cours se passe à peu près normalement. Le professeur Flitwick a même eu l'obligeance de te nettoyer d'un coup de baguette. Finalement, la cloche sonne enfin et tu te retrouves devant un lavabo dans les toilettes en train de te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

C'est bientôt l'heure de ton prochain cours :

- Si tu possèdes un emploi du temps, va en **26**.

- Sinon, va en **27**.

**17**

Rogue t'attrape par le col et retires 20 points à Gryffondor. Il t'accompagne aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur, tu es dans de sales draps.

Du fond de ton brouillard de terreur, tu l'entends dire à haute voix « canard en sucre » et tu penses aussitôt que ça y est, tu as fini par perdre l'esprit (ne fais pas ta dramaqueen !). Finalement, il te tire par la manche dans un escalier en colimaçon et tu te retrouves beaucoup plus vite qu'à ton goût devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, arborant un air ennuyé, dit à Rogue qu'il devrait plutôt te mener à ta directrice de maison.

- Si tu possèdes des bonbons au citron, va en **28**.

- Si tu n'en possèdes pas, va en **21**.

**18**

Rogue t'attrape par le col et retires 15 points à Poufsouffle. Il t'accompagne aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur, tu es dans de sales draps.

Du fond de ton brouillard de terreur, tu l'entends dire à haute voix « canard en sucre » et tu penses aussitôt que ça y est, tu as fini par perdre l'esprit (ne fais pas ta dramaqueen !). Finalement, il te tire par la manche dans un escalier en colimaçon et tu te retrouves beaucoup plus vite qu'à ton goût devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, arborant un air ennuyé, dit à Rogue qu'il devrait plutôt te mener à ta directrice de maison.

- Si tu possèdes des bonbons au citron, va en **28**.

- Si tu n'en possèdes pas, va en **21**.

**19**

Rogue t'attrape par le col et retires 10 points à Serdaigle. Il t'accompagne aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur, tu es dans de sales draps.

Du fond de ton brouillard de terreur, tu l'entends dire à haute voix « canard en sucre » et tu penses aussitôt que ça y est, tu as fini par perdre l'esprit (ne fais pas ta dramaqueen !). Finalement, il te tire par la manche dans un escalier en colimaçon et tu te retrouves beaucoup plus vite qu'à ton goût devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, arborant un air ennuyé, dit à Rogue qu'il devrait plutôt te mener à ton directeur de maison.

- Si tu possèdes des bonbons au citron, va en **28**.

- Si tu n'en possèdes pas, va en **21**.

**20**

Rogue te fait un peu la leçon, il te demande de t'expliquer et tu lui racontes tes mésaventures. Haussant un sourcil il te demande de faire un peu plus attention à l'avenir et t'annonce qu'il touchera un mot au Baron Sanglant au sujet de Peeves.

Finalement, il t'accompagne en cours de Sortilèges, te tendant un emploi du temps au passage **[note]**. Tu arrives un peu en retard mais puisque ton directeur de maison t'a excusé tu n'as pas d'ennuis.

Tu peux aller en **4**.

**21**

En moins de temps que ce que tu ne l'aurais voulu tu te retrouve devant ton(ta) directeur(ice) de maison. Tu écopes d'un sermon et d'une retenue avec Rusard pour le soir même **[note]**.

Finalement, tu te retrouves en cours avec les autres, va en **4**.

**22**

Tu pousses la porte en tentant de ne pas la faire trop grincer et la referme aussitôt. Dans le noir, l'oreille collée contre le panneau de bois, tu entends Rusard et Miss Teigne s'approcher puis faire demi-tour, bredouille.

Alors que tu es en train de reprendre ton souffle que tu n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu, un grognement étrange te glace sur place. Tu pivotes lentement et tombes face à face avec un gigantesque chien à trois têtes.

Tu te fais dévorer avant d'avoir pu crier. **Tu as perdu**, tu peux retourner au début. (Si ça peut te consoler tu n'as pas eu le temps de souffrir, Touffu avait vraiment très faim !)

**23**

Madame Pomfresh les trouve vraiment formidables. Elle entame alors une discussion avec toi et finit par te demander si tu as un animal de compagnie au château. Tu lui réponds que :

**29) **Tu as une chouette dorée magnifique.

**31)** Tu as un crapaud violet à tomber.

**33)** Tu as un chat noir absolument adorable.

**24**

Madame Pomfresh les trouve vraiment formidables. Elle entame alors une discussion avec toi et finit par te demander si tu as un animal de compagnie au château. Tu lui réponds que :

**32) **Tu as une chouette dorée magnifique.

**29)** Tu as un crapaud violet à tomber.

**33)** Tu as un chat noir absolument adorable.

**25**

Madame pomfresh les trouve vraiment formidables. Elle entame alors une discussion avec toi et finit par te demander si tu as un animal de compagnie au château. Tu lui réponds que :

**32) **Tu as une chouette dorée magnifique.

**31)** Tu as un crapaud violet à tomber.

**29)** Tu as un chat noir absolument adorable.

**26**

Ton emploi du temps indique que tu as désormais cours de vol sur balais. Tu te diriges donc vers le parc d'un pas pressé pour rattraper les autres. En chemin, tu remarques un sachet trainant au sol :

**34)** Tu le ramasses.

**35)** Tu continues ton chemin.

**27**

Perdu(e), tu finis par croiser le professeur McGonagall qui a l'air de fort méchante humeur. Elle consent à te donner un emploi du temps **[note]** mais te colle une retenue pour le soir même avec Rusard **[note] **(si tu as déjà reçu une retenue tu te gardes bien de le lui dire histoire de n'en avoir qu'une au final, enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien…).

Va en **35**.

**28**

Alors que tu allais être entrainé(e) par Rogue vers l'extérieur, tu es soudain pris(e) d'un élan de témérité et tu te vois, comme depuis une vue depuis le plafond, en train de proposer un bonbon au citron au directeur.

La suite se passe comme dans un rêve, Dumbledore te sourit, prend ton bonbon, le suçote puis te fait un clin d'œil dont tu te demandes une seconde après si tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Finalement, il congédie Rogue et te mène lui-même en cours de Sortilèges.

Va en **4**.

**29**

Hum hum, comment te dire ça… Bon après tout, je n'ai jamais aimé les tricheur(se)s alors autant être direct :

La combinaison que tu viens d'annoncer n'était pas possible. Tu as triché, tu es donc victime du sort qui te colle le mot « tricheur(se) » sur le visage, avec des pustules. Tout le monde te déteste à Poudlard et tu décides donc de demander à ta mère de te retirer de l'école. Elle n'a jamais rien pu te refuser.

**Tu as perdu.**

**30**

Tu sors du cours toujours un peu sous le choc et tu t'appuies 5 minutes contre un mur pour te reprendre. Les autres sont partis devant.

C'est bientôt l'heure de ton prochain cours :

- Si tu possèdes un emploi du temps, va en **26**.

- Sinon, va en **27**.

**31**

Tu parles longuement de ton crapaud avec l'infirmière. Attendrie, elle te donne un emploi du temps **[note]** (si tu en as déjà un ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu en as deux !) et un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue **[note]**. Elle finit par te laisser sortir pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à ton prochain cours.

Va en **35.**

**32**

Tu parles longuement de ta chouette avec l'infirmière. Attendrie, elle te donne un emploi du temps **[note]** (si tu en as déjà un ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu en as deux !) et un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue **[note]**. Elle finit par te laisser sortir pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à ton prochain cours.

Va en **35.**

**33**

Tu parles longuement de ton chat avec l'infirmière. Attendrie, elle te donne un emploi du temps **[note]** (si tu en as déjà un ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu en as deux !) et un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue **[note]**. Elle finit par te laisser sortir pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à ton prochain cours.

Va en **35.**

**34**

Il s'agit d'un sachet de Bombabouzes **[note]**. Ca pourra peut être servir ! (Je sens que tu vas encore te fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou). Tu presses le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Va en **35**.

**35**

Te voici à ton premier cours de vol. Alignés à côté de vos balais, peu de premières années semblent tout à fait à l'aise. Fidèle à toi même, tu ne te sens pas très bien. Viens le moment de dire « debout ! » à ton balai. Comme tous les autres, tu te lances, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance. Finalement, ni en premier ni en dernier, tu parviens à le faire obéir.

Le professeur Bibine veut désormais que vous montiez dessus et que vous vous éleviez de quelques centimètres avant de redescendre calmement. Tu avales douloureusement ta salive : tu as toujours eu le vertige (pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas). Vas-tu t'en sortir correctement et sans te couvrir de ridicule ? **[dé]**

- Si tu fais 1 ou 4, va en **36**.

- Si tu fais 2 ou 6, va en **37**.

- Si tu fais 3 ou 5, va en **38**.

**36**

Concentré(e), tu enfourches ton balai et tu suis les instructions. Ton pied frappe le sol et tu t'élèves lentement. Quand tu considères que tu es déjà bien assez haut, tu redescends lentement et te retrouves en un rien de temps de nouveau les deux pieds au sol. Bibine te donne 5 points pour ta jolie prestation.

Le reste du cours se passe sans encombre, tu n'es pas excellent(e) mais tu t'en sors et c'est bien là le principal de ton point de vue (bon, va falloir avoir un peu plus d'ambition hein).

Tu vas pouvoir te rendre dans la Grande Salle pour te restaurer avec les autres, tu es vivant(e), tu as survécu à ta première matinée de cours ! (qui l'eut cru ?)

Va en **39**.

**37**

Concentré(e), tu enfourches ton balai et tu suis les instructions. Ton pied frappe le sol et tu t'élèves lentement. De façon d'abord imperceptible, tu te rends soudainement compte que tu t'élèves de plus en plus rapidement. Paniqué(e), tu t'agites fébrilement pour redescendre sous les cris du professeur Bibine mais rien n'y fait. Tu décides de :

**40)** sauter avant que ton balai ne soit trop haut.

**41)** tenter de redresser ta trajectoire et de dompter la bête en essayant d'ignorer les cris d'orfraie de ton professeur.

**38**

Concentré(e), tu enfourches ton balai et tu suis les instructions. Ton pied frappe le sol et tu t'élèves lentement. Soudain, un élève de ta maison, Kass Piais, te cherche des noises (ou des Gallions, c'est comme tu le sens ! Te plains pas je t'avais averti de mon humour douteux dès le début de tes aventures ! Aïe ! Oui… bref.) et tente de te provoquer en critiquant, sans trop d'originalité et de classe dans le propos, ta façon de voler pour le moins balisée.

Un autre élève vient de tomber d'une hauteur appréciable. Le professeur Bibine vous ordonne de garder les deux pieds sur le sol et accompagne le malheureux à l'infirmerie. C'est ce moment que je choisis Kass pour te prendre ta trousse et s'envoler avec. Furieux(se) tu :

**42)** Le laisses faire, tu écriras à ta mère pour qu'elle t'en envoie une autre (Beurk !).

**43) **Enfourches ton balai et tente de récupérer ta trousse par tes propres moyens (A qui essaies-tu de faire croire ça ?).

**39**

Installé(e) à la table de ta maison, tu as bien mérité un peu de repos et la pause déjeuner est clairement la bienvenue.

Tu manges tout ce qui passe à ta portée (attention quand même…), et tu te remets ainsi des émotions de la matinée. La fin du repas arrive bien trop vite à ton goût et tu te retrouves très vite à suivre tes camarades en direction des Cachots. Devant l'aspect lugubre de la salle de classe, tu regrettes un peu ton repas copieux.

Si tu as été malade dans la matinée et que tu as déjà rendu ton petit déjeuné, va en **47**.

Sinon, va en **48**.

**40**

Tu fermes les yeux (trouillard(e) jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois, pas de quoi être fier(e) !) et te jettes dans le vide. Tu atterris violemment au sol et, après un instant de choc où ton esprit te semble totalement vide (comme d'habitude si tu veux mon avis…), une violente douleur au poignet gauche te coupe la respiration.

Si tu es déjà allé(e) à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, va en **44**.

Sinon va en **45**.

**41**

Après un court moment de panique (je me fais un peu de soucis pour toi tu sais, va falloir te dégourdir un peu !), tu te ressaisis et te concentres uniquement sur la maîtrise de ton balais (mieux !).

Pour la première fois de ta vie tu es entièrement concentré(e), ta vision te semble accrue et tu te sens presque dans un état de transe (t'en fais pas un peu trop là quand même, fils(le) à maman ?).

Tu stabilises ta monture et redescends brutalement avant d'atterrir avec brio dans un piqué spectaculaire.

Va en **46**.

**42**

Parfois tu me fais vraiment de la peine… Les autres se moquent de toi bien sur, mais j'imagine que tu as l'habitude (excuse-moi mais tu le cherches un peu si tu veux mon avis ! Et pas la peine de me dire que tu ne le veux pas, c'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !).

Malheureux(se), tu restes à l'arrière du groupe d'élèves quand le cours reprend et tu tentes de ne plus te faire remarquer. Juste avant la fin de la séance de vol, tu trouves un faux Gallion au sol et le mets dans ta poche, discrètement **[note]**.

Quand le cours se termine enfin, tu suis le flot d'élève jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. (Espérons que ton après-midi sera plus intéressant… Je sais pas pourquoi je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, tes choix sont d'un ennui… m'enfin…)

Va en **39**.

**43**

Après un court moment de panique (je me fais un peu de soucis pour toi tu sais, va falloir te dégourdir un peu !), tu te ressaisis et te concentres uniquement sur la maîtrise de ton balais (mieux !).

Pour la première fois de ta vie tu es entièrement concentré(e), ta vision te semble accrue et tu te sens presque dans un état de transe (t'en fais pas un peu trop là quand même, fils(le) à maman ?).

Tu stabilises ta monture, rattrape ta trousse que Kass, surpris par ton assurance en vol, vient de balancer, et redescends brutalement avant d'atterrir avec brio dans un piqué spectaculaire.

Va en **46**.

**44**

Madame Pomfresh te reçoit en arborant un pli soucieux au front, tu lui fais le récit de tes aventures. Elle t'installe gentiment (trop gentiment si tu veux mon avis… c'est louche), sur un lit et s'enferme dans son bureau un instant.

Quand elle revient, elle te parle comme si tu avais 6 ans et marmonne entre ses dents qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, que le contraire eut été irresponsable, que certains petits doivent grandir dans un cadre plus contrôlé.

Tu restes perplexe un moment puis, tu assistes très surpris à l'arrivée du Directeur à ton chevet. Avant même qu'il parle tu as compris on va te renvoyer chez toi.

Pour une fois, tu as raison. L'infirmière te juge inapte à la vie à l'école, elle t'explique qu'elle recommandera une école spécialisée à tes parents, que c'est pour ton bien (je t'avais dit que c'était louche, tu vois, j'avais raison ! hum c'est peut-être pas le moment…).

Passe le bonjour à ta maman, **tu as perdu**.

**45**

Après un examen complet et embarrassant auprès de madame Pomfresh, tu es relâché(e) dans les couloirs, un poignet ressoudé en plus (mais pas plus de plomb dans la cervelle j'imagine…). Encore sous le choc, tu te diriges vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, suivant les flots d'élèves prêt à se remplit l'estomac.

En chemin, un reflet attire ton regard et tu trouves un faux Galion par terre. Tu le ramasses, ça peut toujours servir **[note]**.

Va en **39**.

**46**

Tu atterris sous les applaudissements de tes camarades. Un admirateur te donne même une plume de Paon pour te remercier du spectacle **[note]**.

Malheureusement, même les meilleures choses ont une fin, la clameur se transforme soudain en silence quand un Professeur McGonagall à l'air furieux déboule au milieu du terrain de vol, le chignon en désordre sous l'effet de la colère.

Tu écopes d'une retenue avec Rusard (si tu en avais déjà une tu te gardes bien de le dire au professeur histoire de ne pas en avoir deux !) **[note]**, n'est pas Harry Potter qui veut visiblement (j'ai toujours dit qu'il bénéficiait d'un régime de privilèges celui-là !).

La suite du cours se poursuit sans problème puis tu suis tes camarades vers la Grande salle pour un repas bien mérité.

Va en **39**.

**47**

La nausée te reprend insidieusement alors que tu t'installes derrière un gros chaudron. Tu fermes les yeux un instant et tu tentes de garder ton calme.

Si tu as une plume de paon, va en **49**.

Si tu as un faux Gallion, va en **50**.

Sinon, va en **51**.

**48**

Tu t'installes derrière un gros chaudron tout comme tes camarades. Le cadre n'est pas franchement rassurant mais le repas de midi t'a finalement redonné des forces et tu te sens prêt(e) à affronter ton après-midi, cours de Potion compris.

Si tu as des dragées surprises de Bertie crochue ou des bonbons au citron, va en **52**.

Sinon va en **53**.

**49**

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre soudain avec violence. Tu sursautes, comme la totalité de tes camarades. Le Professeur Rogue n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

Alors que tu le dévisages, la bouche ouverte sous le choc de son entrée fracassante (un peu de tenue voyons !), il visse son regard dans le tien, prenant sans doute ta paralysie pour de l'insolence.

Soudain, il aperçoit la jolie plume de paon que tu as reçue après tes exploits en balai et sa vue le détourne de toi un instant. Juste assez pour que son regard tombe sur Kass Piais en train de chuchoter quelque remarque cruelle dans l'oreille de son acolyte. Le professeur fond alors sur lui telle une chauve-souris géante et tu te félicites de ne pas être à sa place (il s'en est fallu de peu je te rappelle !).

Va en **53**.

**50**

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre soudain avec violence. Tu sursautes, comme la totalité de tes camarades. Le Professeur Rogue n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

Alors que tu le dévisages, la bouche ouverte sous le choc de son entrée fracassante (un peu de tenue voyons !), il visse son regard dans le tien, prenant sans doute ta paralysie pour de l'insolence.

Tu n'aimes pas te rappeler ce qui suit. Le professeur t'humilie devant toute la classe, ton amour propre sauvagement assassiné, tu en perds le peu de confiance en toi qu'il te restait.

La nausée s'accentue et, n'y tenant plus, tu finis par vomir dans ton chaudron, provoquant une explosion sous les railleries de tes camarades. Sans même te regarder, le professeur t'envoie à l'infirmerie en prenant soin de mettre tout le mépris qu'il a pour toi dans sa voix.

Va en **44**.

**51**

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre soudain avec violence. Tu sursautes, comme la totalité de tes camarades. Le Professeur Rogue n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

Alors que tu le dévisages, la bouche ouverte sous le choc de son entrée fracassante (un peu de tenue voyons !), il visse son regard dans le tien, prenant sans doute ta paralysie pour de l'insolence.

Si tu possèdes des bonbons au citron va directement en **52**.

Sinon, que va t-il t'arriver ? **[dé]**

- Si tu fais 1, 3, ou 6, va en **49**.

- Si tu fais 2, 4 ou 5, va en **50**.

**52**

Bien que le Professeur Rogue te fasse un peu peur, il te laisse tranquille durant le cours et tu prends presque du plaisir à réaliser la mixture que l'on te demande. Tu trouves même le temps de distribuer quelques friandises à ton voisin, Cympe Atiq, te faisant par là même un nouvel ami **[note]** (comme quoi, tout arrive…).

Va en **53**.

**53**

Les potions sont bien placées pour devenir ton cours préféré, contre toute attente ! A la fin du cours le professeur n'a rien à redire à la tienne et tu ressors tout sourire de ce premier cours, un O dans ta moyenne dès le premier jour.

Il est temps de suivre tes camarades en cours de Métamorphose, en espérant que tu t'en sortes aussi bien. De toute façon, ce sera le dernier cours de la journée et rien que cette information suffit à te rendre heureux(se) (assoiffé(e) de connaissance à ce que je vois…).

Le professeur McGonagall attend derrière son bureau que vous vous installiez, son éternel air sévère sur le visage.

- Si tu as un ami nommé Cympe Atiq, va en **54**.

- Sinon va en **55**.

**54**

Cympe et toi vous installez au premier rang. Le cours, loin d'être ennuyeux, se révèle assez ardu et vous demande à tous une grande concentration. Les démonstrations du professeur ont bien sûr impressionnées l'assemblée mais métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille se révèle plus compliqué que prévu.

Epuisé, la fin du cours est une vraie délivrance.

- Si tu as une retenue avec Rusard, va en **56**.

- Sinon va en **57**.

**55**

Le cours, loin d'être ennuyeux, se révèle assez ardu et vous demande à tous une grande concentration. Les démonstrations du professeur ont bien sûr impressionnées l'assemblée mais métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille se révèle plus compliqué que prévu.

Soudain, alors que tu penses avec émotion à ton/ta crapaud/chouette/Chat (pitié !), le silence te tire de tes pensées (ton sentimentalisme te tuera…). Le professeur McGonagall, plus revêche que jamais, te dévisage :

— Et bien, j'attends votre réponse Monsieur/Miss Ecteur ?

Ton estomac double soudain de volume de façon très désagréable.

Tu :

**58) **Restes la bouche ouverte, paralysé(e) de stress (tu vas VRAIMENT choisir cette option ? !).

**59) **Penses très fort à ton animal de compagnie en espérant que ça suffise à accélérer le temps jusqu'à la fin du cours (Je crois que je peux plus rien pour toi à ce stade…).

**60)** Te ressaisis et demande au professeur de répéter la question (à la limite…).

**56**

Rusard t'attend sûrement déjà dans son bureau. Tu presses le pas pour ne pas être en retard, tentant de ne pas perdre ton chemin dans le dédale obscur qui constitue Poudlard (ne te cherche pas d'excuses tu veux !).

Finalement, essoufflé(e) mais pile à l'heure, tu te retrouves devant son bureau. Tu retiens une seconde ton souffle et tu te décides à taper à la porte.

Rusard t'accueilles avec un sourire sadique. Soudain, il se tourne vers toi et te demande :

— Que contient ta baguette, morveux(se) ?

Tu trouves sa question pour le moins étrange mais, décidé(e) à ne pas l'énerver avant de passer une retenue avec lui, tu lui réponds :

**61) **Crin de licorne.

**62)** Plume de Phénix.

**63) **Ventricule de dragon.

**57**

Allongé(e) de tout ton long sur ton lit, tu repenses à ta journée. Quelle aventure ! Et une fois de plus tu t'en es sorti ! Tu n'es pas peu fière(e) de toi (garde de l'énergie tu veux…).

Tu as survécu à ta première journée d'école, **BRAVO** ! Tu as gagné le droit de continuer vers le chapitre trois dès qu'il sera disponible (en espérant que ce soit avant la fin des temps… mais bon, moi j'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que narrer hein !).

Gardes précieusement toutes les informations que tu as recueillies jusque-là, elles seront également valables pour la suite. Et n'hésite pas à me signaler tout problème, incohérence, remarque sur cette histoire qui me permettrait de l'améliorer.

**Bon courage et n'oublies pas : l'aventure ne fait que commencer !**

(Et n'oublies pas également le charme puissant qui apporte paix, joie, amour et tout plein de petites fleurs à quiconque prendra le temps de laisser une petite review. L'auteur n'ose pas le dire mais heureusement, moi je n'ai pas ce genre de scrupules ! Dans le fond, tu me manques déjà Toile !)

**58**

Le professeur te dévisage un moment puis, devant ton manque de réaction, elle retire 5 points à ta Maison. Finalement tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

La suite du cours se déroule sans autres incidents.

- Si tu as reçu une retenue avec Rusard précédemment, va en **56**.

- Sinon, tu peux aller en **57**.

**59**

Le professeur te dévisage un moment puis, devant ton manque de réaction, elle te donne une retenue avec Rusard le soir même (si tu en avais déjà une tu te gardes bien de le dire au professeur histoire de ne pas en avoir deux !). Finalement, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

La suite du cours se déroule sans autres incidents.

Va en **56**.

**60**

Après avoir retiré 5 points à ta Maison pour ton manque d'attention, McGonagall te répète la question et tu réponds à peu près correctement.

La suite du cours se déroule à peu près sans incidents.

- Si tu as reçu une retenue avec Rusard précédemment, va en **56**.

- Sinon, tu peux aller en **57**.

**61**

Il te dévisage un instant, te faisant trembler (chochotte !).

Puis il te questionne à nouveau :

— Quel bois ?

Fidèle à ta stratégie première, tu lui réponds calmement :

**64)** Amandier, érable, houx ou ébène.

**65) **Olivier, peuplier, cerisier ou chêne.

**66) **Sapin, hêtre ou bouleau.

**62**

Il te dévisage un instant, te faisant trembler (chochotte !).

Puis il te questionne à nouveau :

— Quel bois ?

Fidèle à ta stratégie première, tu lui réponds calmement :

**64) **sapin, hêtre, olivier ou bouleau.

**65) **amandier, érable, ébène ou houx.

**66) **peuplier, cerisier ou, chêne.

**63**

Il te dévisage un instant, te faisant trembler (chochotte !).

Puis il te questionne à nouveau :

— Quel bois ?

Fidèle à ta stratégie première, tu lui réponds calmement :

**64) **Sapin, hêtre, bouleau ou amandier.

**65) **Erable, ébène, olivier, peuplier ou cerisier.

**66) **Houx ou chêne.

**64**

Ta retenue avec Rusard consiste à récurer les chaudrons du cours de potion. C'est une activité à la fois désagréable et épuisante mais tu finis par en arriver à bout. Rusard te relâches à contre-cœur.

Va en **57**.

**65**

Rusard semble vouloir s'acharner sur toi. Ta retenue consiste à récurer les chaudrons du cours de potion. C'est une activité à la fois désagréable et épuisante. Alors que tu commences à avoir du mal à te retenir de répliquer devant les critiques acerbes de ton bourreau, une voix l'appelle dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau, sans doute un appel par cheminette.

Désormais seul face à tes chaudrons, tu :

**67) ** Décides de fouiller un peu le bureau de Rusard.

**68) **Continues sagement ton travail jusqu'à ce que le concierge revienne (non mais vraiment…).

**66**

Hum hum, comment te dire ça… Bon après tout, je n'ai jamais aimé les tricheur(se)s alors autant être direct :

La combinaison que tu viens d'annoncer n'était pas possible. Tu as triché, tu es donc victime du sort qui te colle le mot « tricheur(se) » sur le visage, avec des pustules. Tout le monde te déteste à Poudlard et tu décides donc de demander à ta mère de te retirer de l'école. Elle n'a jamais rien pu te refuser.

**Tu as perdu.**

**67**

En ouvrant un tiroir du bureau usé, tu découvres une grande enveloppe adressée au concierge. Curieux(se), tu décides de l'ouvrir. C'est ainsi que tu découvres que Rusard est un Cracmol et qu'il tente d'apprendre la magie par correspondance avec une méthode nommée « VitMagic ».

Tu mets ça dans un coin de ton cerveau **[note]** et tu prends soin de déplacer un peu l'enveloppe pour que le concierge n'ignore rien de ta découverte (tu es sûr(e) d'être toujours toi-même là ? Parce que tu m'épates !).

Va en **68**.

**68**

Le reste de ta retenue se passe sans incidents. Finalement, Rusard te relâches et tu peux enfin souffler après cette première journée mouvementée.

Va en **57**.


End file.
